Allium Arcson
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Allium Arcson is District partners with Onavin Greily Information Name: Allium Arcson Age: 17 District: 3 Height: 5'6 Weapon: The only kind of weapon that she has past experience with, would be a knife. So a knife would most likely be her main weapon to use, although she could handle some other bladed weapon that was similar to a knife. Strengths: Allium's main strength is that she knows what it's like to be in a life threatening situation, where in a split second she could die. She has this advantage over the majority of the other tributes, so she how to handle herself in ths sitaution and knows how to survive. Also, Allium is quite quick and is very good at hiding herself and camouflage. Her dark complection makes it easier for her to blend in with dirt or tree areas. As weell, she is very intelligent. Weaknesses: Allium isn't a very muscualr person, so if she was up against someone bigger and stronger than her, it would take a miracle to beat them. Also, due to her past experiences, she has many fears of the wild, especially in the arctic region. Although she is scared of them, doesn't exactly mean she is completely terrified, she is a person who can easily conquer her fears, and when faced with one of those animals, she would fight back as hard as she could. Personality: Allium is pretty much a typical person, she has nothing personality wise that stands out more than other traits. She is evenly kind, funny, mean and every other personality trait that exists. One thing about her though, is that she doesn't put up with any bull. If people try to be mean to her, she shuts them down right away, not physically, but verbally. She is good with her words, so she easily confuses people and outwits them. Even though she is very smart, she doesn't go around boasting or showing off, she mostly keep it to herself, only talking about herself to her parents or her friends. Allium is a very modest girl and is also very brave in comparison to most girls. Due to a time in her past, where she was forced to be brave, that is where her trait was first discovered and her bravery has been a part of her ever since. Backstory: Allium was born into a basic family in District 3. She had both very caring parents, that loved her to the ends of earth and back. She also had two twin little brothers who are currently 5 years old. Both Allium's parents worked for a small factory that made microchips for different electronic devices. Allium's parents didn't make a lot of income, but they managed to get by with their everday needs. They weren't one of the poorest families in the District, but they weren't the richest. Allium's young life was fairly normal, she grew up like every young girl did, she was smart and simulated to the surroundings around her. Although she was quite intelligent growing up, she never really found a fascination in the technology that was the hard base of her District, which seperated her from the majority of the other people living there. She always dreamed of moving to a different District, where she could live in the serenity of open fields, and peace and quiet. She always loved the thought of District 0. And one day wished to go there to visit. That wish did come true, but it was nothing the way she expected. There was a form that was on the wall at Allium's school, where she could apply to go on a trip with 19 other students to District 0, to study the natural wildlife there, and overall gain a sense for the District. Now immediately, Allium was all over this. She got home and was bursting with excitement, telling her parents all about it. They were pleasently happy for her, and let her apply. So Allium did, she sent in her application form, and weeks later, she recieved a letter saying that she was accepted for her intelligence. At this point, she was so happy that words couldn't describe her true feelings inside. The group left for the District in the spring, although it was warm in District 3, snow was all around in District 0, and Allium was pleased when she saw the white banks of crystals. The groups treck started out from the main village, and out into the wilderness where they camped out in tents over night and only lived off the things that they had in their backpacks. The first few days went smoothly, they enjoyed taking samples of the snow on the ground, seeing different kinds of birds that they have never seen, and even getting a far enough glimpse of a polar bear. Everything went well, and on schedule, until the fifth day of their trip. It was evening, and they were just starting to settle in for the night. All 20 students, and 3 teachers were gathered around a fire, sharing stories, and sipping tea from canisters, when out of nowhere they heard a howl. It was already too late for them to react, the pack of wolves ascended upon them, and tore the group to shreds. In the midst of all the panic and chaos, Allium managed to escape with 3 other people in her group. The last of the group was left behind, and killed by the wolves. Allium and the other three students took off in the direction of the town, that was dozens of miles away. It would take at least three days for them to get into town, and away from the pack wolves. Once they felt they were far enough from the scene of bloodhsed, they stopped running and hid themselves under a stack of fallen down trees, and waited for morning to come. Allium couldn't fall asleep, too tromatized by the occurances that unfolded in front of her. That night, she cried, and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore. By morning the group, now dwindled down to 4, moved on, hoping to get to safety soon. They consisted of Allium, a girl in Allium's grade who never usually said a word, a boy in which Allium never saw before, and another boy who had been scratched in the leg during the attack and walked with a limp, fighting through the pain. Allium didn't like the looks of his cut, but she never told him so, trying to give him hope to move on. Another day passed, and during the night that came, the boy with bummed leg passed away, due to his injury becoming infected, and massive bloodloss. In the morning they moved on, another day passing before them. And sadly for them, a reoccurance with the wolf pack. They took off into the distance, but the wolves were too quick and agile for all the teens to get away. They managed to get the other boy in the group, ripping him to shreds and sharing him umongst them. Allium and the other girl, Beth, managed to escape, and didn't stop to rest. They both knew that if they didn't get to safety soon, that the wolves would make a second reappearance, and they would finnish off what they started. It took them a whole night, but they finally made it out of the woods alive. Starving, dying, cold. They were both hospitalized, Allium due to malnuitrition and Beth due to frostbite and an injury on her lower calve. Weeks later, Allium was released,Beth was not, passing on due to her critical condition. Leaving Allium the lone survivor of the wolf attack, and feeling more than scrared and alone inside. A year later she was reaped for The Hunger Games, and felt her world crashing down around her again. Bloodbath Strategy: Get in, grab a weapon or supplies, and get out as fast as you can. Games Strategy: Try to hide the best you can, find water and make shelter not too far away from where the water is located. Fight when only attacked, due what feels right at certain times. Category:17 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Tribute Of The Month